Alegoria de Primavera
by Aknilo
Summary: Hinata es solo una chica que le gusta pensar en cierto jardín. Sasuke es un hombre que ya no tiene mas que odio hasta que va a cierto jardín... se encuentran y descubren algo que nunca imaginarían de ambos.


Alegoria de la Primavera

¿Porque?... ella jamás en su vida lo había imaginado, y esque, no era posible, todo el tiempo había mantenido su distancia de aquel sujeto tan peligroso y sinceramente ahora no encontraba una razón creible para saber el porque, y todo porque hacia dos semanas se había encontrado con el azabache en un jardín que se suponia solo ella conocía, y que era su lugar especial. La chica hyuga, caminaba entre aquellos estorbosos árboles, se arrastraba entre tuneles creados por las ramas de los arboles, y cuando finalomente llegaba el lugar siempre estaba lleno de flores, de todos los colores, formas y olores... especialmente cuando se hacercaba aquel árbol que se encontraba en el centro de aquella arboleda. A Hinata Hyuga siempre le gustaba sentarse abajo del árbol, ver el cielo, sentir las flores y el pasto en sus brazos, escuchar las aves cerca de ahi, y de vez en cuando sentir el calor de algunos rayos del sol que se colaban entre las ramas del árbol, sin embargo ese día al llegar finalmente a su lugar secreto había alguien más ahi... debajo de auqle árbol un joven de cabello azabache... aquel chico que por mucho tiempo había sido amigo de su eterno amor...

-Sa...suke-kun?- se dijo en un susurro la chica hyuga, a lo que el Uchiha respondio al sentir la presencia de alguien más, desenvainando su katana, contra el cuello de la chica, la cual no se movio.

El viento reboloteaba con el cabello largo de la chica, al igual que algunos petalos y hierbas por el violento ataque, sin embargo el chico no llego ni a cortarla.

-¿Hinata hyuga?- le cuestiono el chico, algo confundido, y de la misma manera que ataco, se levanto dispuesto a irse sin esperar respuesta alguna. La hica reaccionando le tomo de la manga y jalo. Ella no tenía idea de porque lo hizo, solo sabía que tenía que hacerlo por su amado naruto, quiza si ella le convencia de alguna forma, llamaria la atencion de su amado. Por su parte Sasuke, jamas había tenido una interaccion asi con la chica Hyuga... si... era cierto, él jamás había mostrado ningún interes en ninguna chica, ni siquiera en ella, pero por alguna razón, algo extraño paso en la mente del uchiha, algo muy extraño, en ese momento que parecia estar congelado por el tiempo.

-"Te ves hermosa"- dijo el azabache, el cual al reaccionar ante aquello que había supuestamente pensado, cubrio su boca con una mano, y de un tirón se libero de las fragiles manos de aquella chica, camino más deprisa, y finalmente salio de ahi. Hinata estaba anonadada ante lo dicho, ni siquiera Naruto le había dicho algo asi antes.

En ese momento miles de sentimientos y cosas pasaron tanto por el corazón como por el cerebro de la Hyuga, para ellaese momento se congelo por completo.

-Sa...suke...Uchiha- dijo, y para ella ese momento se descongelo y siguio mas rapido que de costumbre, y ahora su corazón latia más fuerte y rapido, de lo que nunca había latido con Naruto.

Ssuke por su parte avergonzado, caminaba mirando el suelo alejandose de ahí, y por su mente pasaban miles de cosas. Se preguntaba porque razón había dicho aquellas palabras, y si bien lo pensaba, Hinata Hyuga nunca le presto atención, y podía admirtir que cuando la veia seguir a Naruto, sentia algo de celos. Para el si hubiese sido Sakura, Ino e incluso Karin, no hubiese dudado en degollarlas... pero por alguna razón, no pudo hacerlo con aquella mujer que se suponia no significaba nada en su vida. PUM...PUM, su corazón golpeo violentamente su pecho, y ahora el se hallaba de rodillas, y no podia sacarse de la mente a la Hyuga. Se puso de pie, y se giro mientras una rafaga de viendo le hacia revolotear sus largas mangas, y algunos cabellos.

-Hi...nata Hyuga...- dijo mirando hacia la arboleda. Algo en él le pedía regresar, quería, lo deseaba profundamente...un paso... y comenzaría a correr, no podia negarlo, su hermano se lo había dicho muchas veces, "cuando encuentres a la mujer correcta lo sabras"...dio un paso...

-!Sasuke-Kun¡- grito una chica de anteojos que corria hacia él, seguido por suigetsu, y Jugo... Sasuke solo dio la espalda a quel lugar y camino hacia sus compañeros. Quiza no volveria a verla, quiza cuando volviera ella estaria felizmente casada con Naruto... habian muchas posibilidades.

-Vamos sasuke-kun, es primavera, es la epoca del amor, ¿no suigetsu?- el chico de agua solo le daba el avión. Y algo que estaba en lo correcto Karin era solo una cosa: "era la epoca del amor". Él sabia que algun dia se reuniria con Hinata, quiza por ultima vez, pero ahora estaba seguro de algo... él realmente la amaba, más de lo que Naruto lo haria algun día...

Aclaraciones: Yo no soy muy fan del sasuhina, pero digamos que por cierta razon me anime a esribir uno, y otra cosa, perdonen mis faltas de horrografia, no tengo microsoft word, por lo tanto me atengo a escribir en Word Pad... si realmente les gusto como escribo, tomare en cuenta el escribir Fics de pedido de Cualquier pareja . Con respecto a mis otros Fics tengo seca la cecera, asi que tardaran un poco.

Gracias


End file.
